Archive: War Map Strategy
All castle defenses (on the war map) are only to be donated by the Town Halls with the highest troops. If you are wondering if others have higher troops, check profiles of clan members. Definitions: Clean up: Attacking an enemy that has 1 or 2 stars already with the intent on gaining 3 stars. Loot attack: Any attack that gains a star (even if 1 or more stars have already been gained in the war). Loot attacks are only valid if no viable clean up is needed. When a loot attack is appropriate, consider the value of a practice attack. Our war strategy Our clan never follows the games A.I. recommended target because we think for ourselves. In general, it is a set rule to attack straight across (the same map number enemy as your base) with your first attack and save the second attack for clean up (if needed) or a loot attack. If your opposite mirror enemy looks too hard, you can save both attacks for clean up or swap bases by agreement with someone else. Communicate in clan chat your intentions to wait or desire to swap. The swap must be agreed on before attacking. After the first half of the war (12 hours to go) the map is open for anyone to attack anything with the clean up guidelines in mind (stated below). EXCEPTIONS: Starting at high TH 8 and up, discussion on bases versus player strengths and weakness will determine who will attack who. ---- Cleaning up the map: When determining how to clean up the map (get three stars on everything) it is important to look at members on our side and who they can still attack. Look at their profile to see who they are capable of 3 starring as well. The members at the bottom of the map have a very limited choice of who they might 3 star so it is good to let them try and clean up after themselves and only intervene AFTER they have had a chance to do so. The members in the middle of the map need to co-operate on who they can still attack and what bases they can 3 star. Members at the top need to support each other in winning 3 stars from the hardest bases and try to still have attacks left to help clean up the middle. Above all, do not go too low unless those are the only bases left and a systematic cleaning needs to be done (from the lowest member with attacks left to the highest member with attacks left). Other strategy Sometimes there is a need to clean up the map from the bottom up. When this happens, our lowest base attacks before anyone else (with both attacks) on their lowest and second lowest bases. Then our second lowest base attacks next, trying to three star from the bottom up. Example of a 10 member war: Our #10 attacks enemy #10 and #9. Our #9 attacks the lowest base that hasn't been three starred for first attack then the next base up (also that hasn't been 3 starred) with second attack. Our #8 attacks the lowest base that has not been cleaned by #9 and #10 and continues to the next lowest that has not been 3 starred. This continues up the map, three starring from the bottom up. Links War Defenses Defensive CC troop data War Attack Strategy